


Frankly Unusual Carnal Knowledge

by John_Cribati



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Says "Dick", Dirty Jokes, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Cribati/pseuds/John_Cribati
Summary: When Katara and Zuko are away, the children can be as pottymouthed as they want.Takes place duringThe Southern Raiders
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Suki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Frankly Unusual Carnal Knowledge

Suki had no idea what to talk about.

Katara was off with Zuko to avenge her mother. Sokka and Aang were washing the dinner dishes (she wasn't about to cook and  _ then _ wash up, and she made Sokka aware of this fact). This left her and Toph around the embers of the campfire.

She looked around for any conversation point.

“So... Do you always sleep so high up?”

The comment was in reference to Toph’s self-made tent, which was several feet off the ground, supported by a few earthen beams.

“I was trying to lessen the vibrations last night, but it didn't work that well.”

“Vibrations?”

Toph nearly did a double-take. “Huh. Guess we never explained the whole blindness thing to you. I use earthbending to pick up vibrations in the ground, and it lets me see whatever's touching the ground for about a quarter mile.”

“Wow. That's cool. But why were you trying to  _ reduce _ the vibrations?”

Toph chuckled. “Let's just say a few folded blankets don't make much of a buffer, especially if the person  _ or persons _ on top of them are in motion.”

Suki’s heart rate spiked, and Toph grinned at her discomfort. “Relax, Fangirl. Not anything I haven't seen before. Better you and Sokka than my parents at least.” She failed to suppress a shudder at the memory. “Had to beg them for a fancy new bed because of a backache.”

“Did I hear my name?”

Sokka and Aang walked into the camp with the cleaned dishes and began packing them away.

Toph motioned to her elevated tent. “Just that this whole thing wasn't enough to block out what you two got up to last night.”

Sokka’s heart also started beating faster. “You saw that?”

“In my defense, I tried not to.”

“And you two  _ were _ moving a whole lot,” Aang admitted sheepishly.

Sokka blanched, a stone bowl slipping from his grip and shattering. “Ugh, I forgot she taught you that!” He screeched, pulling Suki toward him by her shoulder.

Aang put his hands up defensively. “Sorry, it's not like I can just turn it off! And I went to sleep on top of Appa once I realized what was going on!”

Toph groaned. “Why didn't I think of that?”

“Excuse me!” Sokka interrupted. “We were discussing how you two grossly violate everyone else’s privacy!?”

“Eh.” Aang shrugged. “We never really had that much privacy to begin with once Toph joined up.”

“Meaning?”

“He’s implying,” Toph began, “and I'm confirming, that my feet can see all your business.”

“My business.”

“I can sense  _ heartbeats _ , idiot. You think I don't notice the dangly meat between your legs?”

With a particularly high-pitched squeak, Sokka rushed to cover his groin.

“That doesn't help.”

“How are you even okay with this?” He asked Aang.

Aang shrugged. “When she explained to me how it worked, she pointed out some ants from half the yard away. ‘Wow, that means she can probably see my dick’ was my literal next thought. And she wasn't making a huge deal out of it, so I didn't see a reason to, either.”

“It's been a part of my experience since I was six,” Toph added. "At least they work pretty well as identifiers.”

“Toph, are you saying you tell us apart by our dicks?”

“Primarily. I mean, you think I want to measure your heights and weights, and body mass and stride as soon as you step into camp?”

“Is that what you do for the girls?” Suki asked.

“Well, some girls  _ do _ have dicks, but as for what you meant to ask, well, there's lots of pussy variation, too.”

“Ack! No, no, nonononoo!” Sokka interrupted. “We have polite company present!”

He pulled Aang into the hug he'd been sharing with Suki, contorting himself to caress the boy’s bald head. “It’s alright. Your innocent virgin ears will recover.”

Toph sputtered and nearly doubled over in laughter. 

Sokka stared at her in bemusement. “I'm not going to like the answer to this, but what's so funny?”

"Given the stories he tells, Aang's ears have definitely been around the village a few times,” she managed between a few chuckles.

"That is not true." Sokka turned to Aang. "That... isn't true, right?"

Aang scratched at his head sheepishly. “The Southern Air Temple was populated by men for almost the entire year." 

Sokka’s face fell further. “But... monks!”

Aang shrugged. "Vows of nonviolence, not celibacy. Where do you think baby Airbenders  _ come _ from?”

“I dunno, you guys  _ were _ Nomads," Suki chimed in. "I figured some of you just... got around.”

Sokka sputtered. “Suki!”

“She’s not wrong,” Aang admitted. “We were a pretty 'free love' kind of society. I’m pretty sure even the monks and nuns got up to stuff from time to time.”

“Ooh!” Toph perks up. “You got details?”

“Well, the Air Temples are generally split up by gender,” Aang began. “North and South for men, East and West for women. That spring I met Appa, a big group of us had travelled from the Southern Air Temple. But at the bison pens, I couldn’t help but notice that it was only the young children and the elderly. Looking back, everybody else was probably-."

"Can we please leave this topic alone?" Sokka begged. "For the sake of my sanity at least."

"Okay, better question. Why is it that we can throw 'dick' around like an airball but 'pussy' is where you started getting offended on my behalf?"

Suki gave Sokka a side-eye. "Good question, Aang."

A beat.

Sokka pulled at his collar. "So we were discussing monk orgies, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Toph: Don't be a transphobe, Suki.


End file.
